


An Chat

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gaeilge | Irish Language, M/M, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Lá amháin, bhuail Draco le cat dubh.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	An Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157728) by [yama1224 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yama1224). 



Lá amháin, bhuail Draco le cat dubh ar an tsráid. Bhí dhá shúil mhóra ghlasa ag an gcat, a chluasa beag bídeach agus solúbtha. Álainn mar sin, díreach cosúil le ...

Chuir Draco é féin síos ar a ghlúine, agus thug sé aghaidh ar an gcat Léim sé ina bhaclainn. Chuir Draco cuimilt air go mall, meamhlach an cat.  


"Tá a fhios agat? Cuireann tú duine i gcuimhne dom." 

Madra gránna, deas, Gryffindor. 

Chlaon an cat a cheann, d’éist agus chuir sé iontas air. 

"Más rud é amháin go raibh sé cosúil leatsa," aoibh Draco, go bog agus go brónach, "toilteanach chomh gar dom." 

Meamhlach an cat arís, agus chuir sé a cheann i bhfolach in airm Draco. 

Ghlac Draco leis go docht, agus é ag osnaíl: “Harry ...”


End file.
